


Nerves

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI messing with the nervous system, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want this to remain mostly light-hearted, and since Maine's headaches are touched upon in the series, I thought I'd avoid that. <br/>(Psst...there's a smutty one-shot continuation of this fic for those of you who want some more Mainewash.)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Theta

At first, Wash thought North was injured. It was a logical conclusion to draw, in his opinion. He'd encountered North on the floor of the break room, rocking side to side on his back, gasping for breath and flailing his arms.   
  
It took a moment for Wash to identify the noises North was making as laughter. He revised his assessment of the situation: North had gone crazy.   
  
"That's enough, that's enough!" North panted, batting at something invisible. Wash's brows furrowed.  
  
"North? Are you okay?"  
  
"Wash, help!" More laughter. "Oh, god, Theta, I'm serious, stop it." All at once, North stopped his flailing. He sighed with relief and relaxed on the floor. "Thanks."  
  
Theta flashed into view above North's head. "That was funny! Can we do it again?"  
  
North groaned. "Not now, Theta. I need to catch my breath."  
  
Something finally clicked in Wash's brain. "Was Theta just  _tickling_  you?"  
  
At that moment, South peeked her head around the door. "Is he done yet? The laughing was really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Wash could've sworn that Theta looked pleased with himself.

* * *

 


	2. Sigma

The headaches were bad enough, but Sigma seemed determined to ruin Maine’s life in every possible way. The locker room was rapidly becoming his favorite place to do so.

**_You like him, don’t you?_ **

Maine growled under his breath and averted his gaze from an oblivious Wash, who was changing his shirt. They were the only people in the locker room.

One unfortunate aspect of having an AI as perceptive as Sigma was the way all thoughts and feelings were no longer private.

And Sigma was, to put it simply, an asshole. He enjoyed messing with Maine, creating vivid scenarios and dreams and seeing how the freelancer reacted. The constant activity was enough to make anyone’s head hurt.

Now, however, the almost constant headache seemed to fade. There was a tickle along his neck, and then Maine could clearly feel lips press against the same spot. It was all he could do to contain a gasp.

He shot a look over his shoulder, but Wash was still changing, completely unaware of the sensations Sigma was causing. The AI seemed to have memorized the exact shape of Wash’s lips, analyzed how gentle he would be, and delved into Maine’s mind to find all the places Wash could kiss to arouse Maine the most.

Maine screwed his eyes shut and leaned against his locker, struggling to control his breathing and conceal his growing erection even as the kisses turned to nips, as he felt this imaginary Wash suck at his neck and run a hand down his torso…

“Hey, Maine? Are you okay?"

_Shit._ Wash had noticed. Maine searched his mind for an excuse, but could only manage to choke out a growl that meant, “Headache.”

“Oh…do you want me to get a doctor?”

Maine shook his head, not trusting his voice. After a moment, he heard reluctant footsteps. He waited until he was sure that Wash was well down the hall before letting out the moan he’d been holding in.

**_You do like that, don’t you?_** Sigma’s voice cut through the haze surrounding Maine’s brain. **_Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with this._**

Maine wasn’t entirely sure that was a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this to remain mostly light-hearted, and since Maine's headaches are touched upon in the series, I thought I'd avoid that.   
> (Psst...there's a smutty one-shot continuation of this fic for those of you who want some more Mainewash.)


End file.
